bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Gunhead
|birthday= May 7th |age= |gender= Male |height= 191 cm (6'3") |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= O |quirk= Gatling |status= Alive |birthplace= Ehime Prefecture |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 46 (Mentioned) Chapter 48 (Debut) |debutanime= Episode 26 (Mentioned) Episode 27 (Debut) |voice=Kouji Okino |image gallery= Yes |eng voice = Brandon Potter}} , also known as , is a Pro Hero, whose office group specializes in armed combat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46, Page 4 Appearance Gunhead is a man with a heavy muscular figure and spiky, gray hair. In his hero costume, he wears a whitshish mask with four holes resembling gun muzzles, dark gray shoulder pads, a black vest with no shirt underneath, and enormous steel bracelets. Personality Most of the time, Gunhead has a serious attitude, but despite that, he appears to be very kind to have a teasing side. History A year prior to starting his teaching career Aizawa was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Deathtegoro, Snipe, 13, Endeavor, Buster Hero, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead, They were there with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a knew enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavors answer greatly angering him. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Ochaco Uraraka mentions that she has been nominated by Gunhead and chooses his agency to train under him in order to get stronger.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 4-5 Ochaco arrives at the workplace of her choice which is Gunhead's hero office. Gunhead explains to Ochaco that his hero office specializes in clamping down on crime, with most of their requests including backing up the police, and that they earn money on commission.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48, Page 3 After the situation with Stain ended, Gunhead was about to start basic training, he saw Ochaco on the phone speaking with Izuku, then he teased her by commenting that she was having a heart thumping conversation of love, which she denied with much embarrassment.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Quirk and Abilities Gatling: Gunhead's arm has gun-like organs which can shoot claw-like keratin mass bullets. This quirk is very capable in short-range combat, so this quirk is mainly used as suppressible fire.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Trivia * Despite his physical appearance, Gunhead has a cute voice, according to Ochaco. * According to the Official Character Book, he likes skin care. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Gunhead's Hero Office